


the azura book club

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Azura book club, Book Club, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Owl house, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 1: Azura book club“Sorry that I’m late. My teacher in advanced abomination class didn’t end the lesson on time.” she said before looking around the room, seeing it being empty. “ I’m not too late, am I?”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	the azura book club

Luz had been extremely excited for the first meeting of the newly founded Azura book club at Hexside. She loved the idea of talking about her absolutely favorite book series with people that liked it too, and happily sat in the classroom the club had been given, waiting.

Minutes passed, and it seemed like no one would show up, leaving the human disappointed. Was there really no one else that liked the Azura series?

Just as she was about to pack up her bags and go home to Eda and King, the classroom suddenly opened, and in came Amity.

“Sorry that I’m late. My teacher in advanced abomination class didn’t end the lesson on time.” she said before looking around the room, seeing it being empty. “ I’m not too late, am I?”

Luz immediately jumped out of her chair and ran up to Amity, smiling the entire time.

“Not at all! You’re actually the first one to show up, I’m actually surprised you did.”

“I promised I would, didn’t I? It’s Azura, and it’s nice to have someone to talk about the books with. None of my other friends like them.”

_ Other friends. _

That meant Luz was officially considered one of her friends now! She couldn’t be happier!

“Well, they should. It’s a great series that more people should appreciate.”

“I know, right? But since we actually have magic here, many finds the depictions in Azura weird, and that magic system confusing since it’s obviously fake for us. But, a different magic system shouldn’t keep people from enjoying the books.”

“I guess I never thought about it that way before, but anyway, what’s your favorite ship? I never asked that before. You do know what shipping is right?”

“Yeah I do, and I like Azura and Hecate.”

“Me too!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I have several thousands of words of fanfiction to prove it.”


End file.
